1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to routing data in a network. More particularly, this invention relates to providing differentiated services using a multi-level queuing mechanism.
2. Background
Computer systems are increasingly becoming commonplace in homes and businesses throughout the world, and are increasingly becoming interconnected via networks. As the number of interconnected computer systems in use increases, so too does the amount of data being transferred by the networks (also referred to as the network xe2x80x9ctrafficxe2x80x9d). Typically, the speed at which data can be transferred over the network decreases as the amount of network traffic increases because more and more data is trying to be transferred over the same amount of network hardware. For some types of data (e.g., phone calls or video conferencing), it is important that the data not be delayed very much during transfer over the network, regardless of the amount of network traffic.
One solution to this network traffic problem that has been presented is the use of xe2x80x9cdifferentiated servicesxe2x80x9d schemes. Generally, the idea of differentiated services is that certain types of data receive preferential treatment over the network, causing it to be transferred over the network faster than other types of data. This preferential treatment can be obtained in a variety of manners, such as by paying a premium price. However, given the amount of data that is typically being transferred over devices in the network, any mechanism to implement differentiated services should operate relatively quickly so as not to impede the transfer of data. Furthermore, care should be taken to ensure that the data that is receiving preferential treatment does not exceed a preconfigured amount or rate (e.g., the amount or rate that has been paid for). Currently, there are no differentiated services implementations that provide quick and efficient handling of differentiated services data.
Thus, a need exists for an improved way to implement differentiated services.
A method and apparatus for providing differentiated services using a multi-level queuing mechanism is described herein. According to one aspect of the present invention, a method for providing differentiated services in a network includes checking whether a packet of data is to receive a preferred level of service, and if the packet is not to receive the preferred level of service, then placing the packet in a first forwarding queue. However, if the packet of data is to receive the preferred level of service then checking whether it is permissible to forward the packet to a device in the network at the current time. If it is permissible to forward the packet to the device at the current time, then placing the packet in a second forwarding queue, otherwise temporarily placing the packet in a holding queue before placing the packet in the second forwarding queue.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for providing differentiated services in a network includes first and second forwarding queues for forwarding packets of data to another device in the network, and also includes a holding queue to temporarily store packets of data prior to being placed in the second forwarding queue. The apparatus further includes a policy meter to check whether a packet of data is to receive a preferred level of service, and, if the packet is not to receive the preferred level of service, then to place the packet in the first forwarding queue. However, if the packet of data is to receive the preferred level of service, then the policy meter checks whether it is permissible to forward the packet to the device at the current time. If it is permissible to forward the packet to the device at the current time, then the policy meter places the packet in the second forwarding queue, and otherwise places the packet in the holding queue.